Corazón envenenado
by Skye Malfoy
Summary: Draco y Hermione no estaban destinados a encontrarse, aunque se conocen desde hace años todos saben que serpientes y leones jamás lograrán llevarse. Sin embargo, un cambio de planes los acercará a tal punto que tendrán que decidir si siguen su corazón o le apuestan a la razón.


Narcissa Malfoy caminaba por las calles del callejón diagon con toda la prisa que le permitían sus zapatos de tacón verde musgo, habían sido un regalo de su esposo, razón por la cual la estilizada señora Malfoy los usaba con poca frecuencia para no dañarlos, aunque esa tarde la ocasión lo ameritaba. A su derecha se encontraba su hijo. Draco Malfoy había crecido mucho desde que ingresó a Hogwarts por primera vez, los rasgos de la infancia se habían quedado atrás para darle paso a un rostro bello aunque de expresiones agrias, su ceño siempre se encontraba fruncido y la manía de mirar a los demás bajo su hombro sería algo que ninguno de los Malfoy dejaría de hacer ni siquiera cuando eran ellos los que iban a ese lugar a pedir ayuda.

Mientras caminaban en silencio, Draco podía sentir como un pequeño tic empezaba a aparecer en su mandíbula. Había sido criado para que nada ni nada le asustara pero las cosas nunca son como se planean a primera instancia, este año las cosas cambiarían drásticamente y no había nada que ninguno pudiera hacer para cambiarlo, para finales de este curso sería un mortifago como su padre y aunque a idea lo había entusiasmado a primera instancia ahora, rumbo a un encuentro con Severus Snape las cosas no parecían del todo entusiastas, era un juego peligroso donde estuviera listo o no, tendría que arriesgarlo todo, por sus vidas y por el honor de la familia Malfoy.

….

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban listos para iniciar otro curso en Hogwarts, aunque la muerte de Sirius aún estaba reciente entre todos las cosas al menos mejorarían en el colegio, todo era mejor en Hogwarts. A pesar del entusiasmo de sus amigos Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en los rumores que circulaban bajo la mesa, la muerte de muchos hijos de muggles le ponía la piel de gallina, porque tarde o temprano la guerra se haría un hecho y ellos tendrían que luchar una batalla que no sería nada fácil, aunque intentaba ser lo más positiva posible su mayor miedo era que Harry no les permitiera ayudarle, conocía lo terco y sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser su amigo en muchas ocasiones y ni ella ni Ron lo dejarían solo, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Mientras dejaba que los malos pensamientos abandonaran su cabeza y caminaban rumbo a Sortilegios Weasley algo llamó su atención. A lo lejos, tan rígidos y mal encarados como siempre habían sido caminaban Draco y Narcissa Malfoy con una prisa que no parecía ser normal en ellos, la mayoría de las veces su paso era lento y vago como si quisieran que todos los admiraran mientras recorrían los callejones. A Hermione no le extrañaba siempre habían sido una de las peores familias que ella había conocido, aunque en ese preciso instante no parecían serlo, la expresión de Narcissa era de preocupación y si no supiera que era imposible Malfoy parecía…asustado.

Presa de su curiosidad empezó a caminar hacia su dirección hasta que escuchó el gritó sonoro de Ron que la llamaba − ¡Hey, Hermione! Estamos por entrar ¿Qué haces? −.La voz de su amigo hizo que se detuviera y fingiendo una sonrisa tranquila se giro sobre sus talones –Olvide comprar unas cosas, adelántate tú con Harry, les veo luego−.Dijo volviendo a emprender su camino dejando a un Ron bastante desconcertado por su comportamiento.

…

Asegurándose de que nadie los había seguido Narcissa Malfoy tocó la puerta desgastada y sucia que los separaba del lugar donde había citado a Snape. Casi dio un grito de asombro cuando Colagusano, uno de los sirvientes más feos según ella que tenía el Señor Tenebroso le abrió la puerta −Snape me pidió que me viera aquí con él, haz el favor de llamarle−.Dijo con la mejor firmeza que pudo sin duda toda esa situación la ponía nerviosa pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de su hijo.

A los pocos minutos de espera un hombre alto y de túnica negra salió a recibirla, Narcissa siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba frente a Snape, eran esos ojos tan negros y misteriosos la que la hacían pensar que era un hombre demasiado peligroso quizás, pero él único que podía salvar a su hijo.

−Narcissa…adelante –dijo en un susurro demasía tétrica para la rubia mujer. Ella y Draco entraron al lugar hasta que una mano grande y huesuda les prohibió continuar caminando –Me temo que esta reunión será sin tu hijo –murmuró Snape mientras le dirigía una gélida mirada a Draco –Espera afuera, en las sombras, y vigila que nadie más se acerque o podría ser el fin de los dos antes de que todo empiece…−.Y sin darle tiempo de replicas cerró la puerta en las narices del muchacho.

Draco estaba furioso por tener que obedecer órdenes de un simple peón en este juego, pero muy en el fondo sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse. A regañadientes se escabulló entre las sombras del callejón, estaba bien ubicado podría ver a cualquier persona si alguien se le ocurría la estúpida idea de atacarlo, sin embargo lo que visualizaron sus ojos grises fue lo que jamás esperó ver ahí.

…...

Hermione estaba segura que había logrado pasar desapercibida en cuanto la señora Malfoy había entrado en la misteriosa tienda. Sabía que algún asunto mortifago se estaba cocinando adentro, si tan solo pudiera acercarse más para poder observar algo o incluso escuchar, no dudaría en decírselo a la orden y quizás podría evitar más ataques a los hijos de muggles. Analizando la situación como siempre lo hacía, si la descubrían podrían matarla, pero si no lo hacían podía evitar una tragedia. Sigilosamente se acercó a la ventana, estaba a punto de saber que tramaban dentro cuando sintió una gélida mano tomarla de la cintura y chocarla contra la pared cercana, estaba a punto de gritar cuando nuevamente una mano blanca y de dedos largos le impidió hablar. Sus pupilas se dilataron y trató de zafarse cuando unos grises y rencorosos ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

− ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Granger?

…..

¡Hola! Si has llegado a esta aquí gracias, el prologo es algo corto pero prometo que los capítulos serán más largos, otra cosa es que me encuentro sin beta si alguno sabe de alguien o ustedes lo son podrían mandarme un mensaje privado me vendría de mucha ayuda. Espero les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia, no hago esto para ganarme nada, simplemente porque amo la pareja y por mero disfrute.


End file.
